The present invention relates to a polyurethane flexible foam and a method for its production. Particularly, it relates to a polyurethane flexible foam having excellent physical properties as a seat cushion for automobiles, and a method for its production.
In recent years, various new studies have been made to improve the properties of polyurethane flexible foam. For example, reflecting a trend for grading up of e.g. automobiles, improvement of the vibration characteristics of seat cushions, is desired. The relation between the vibration of the car body and the human being is not uniform. However, it is suggested that it is effective for the improvement of the comfortable ride to take a particularly large attenuation of the frequency region (e.g. from 4 to 8 Hz or from 6 to 20 Hz) to which human being is particularly sensitive. Accordingly, it is considered possible to substantially improve the comfortable ride if the seat cushion is made of a polyurethane flexible foam having a resonant frequency lower than this frequency region. However, heretofore, no polyurethane flexible foam has been known which has a resonant frequency of less than 4 Hz.
Heretofore, one of the present inventors has proposed the invention concerning a polyurethane flexible foam having a low resonant frequency (International Patent Application No. PCT/JP89/01067). The main essential feature of this invention is to use a polyoxyalkylene polyol having a low hydroxyl value and a low total unsaturation degree as a starting material for the polyurethane flexible foam.